


如何浸湿一颗桃子

by eatApie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatApie/pseuds/eatApie
Summary: 未成年人非礼勿视。





	如何浸湿一颗桃子

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：涉及Dirty//Talk 有年龄//操作 Daddy//kink 腿//交 脏脏脏 不是很辣 年上德拉科x年下哈利

   
事实上，德拉科也不清楚事态为何会发展到这个地步，这本该是一个例行的巡场，几杯酒、一些无聊的套话和没完没了的搭讪，他便可以潸然离场——但现在，他待在一个密闭的厕所，瓷砖上画满了晦涩、夸张，称得上下流、色情的涂鸦，要他说，这是他最后一次出现在自家酒吧的厕所里，但他现在抽不开身去叫布雷斯整改这儿乌烟瘴气的环境——他的阴茎正被哈利波特含着，男孩儿第一次做这档子事儿，还不熟练，嘴巴鼓得满满的，如同一只仓鼠的腮帮子塞满了爱吃的坚果，他溢出来的唾液滴在地上，滴滴答答，连成一条银丝做的桥，可他的牙齿时不时还会磕到德拉科的龟头，这时德拉科总会倒吸一口气，手指插在男孩茂密像森林般毛绒绒的头发里，有一下没一下地爱抚着，轻声指导他收起牙齿，只需要围绕着头含着，吞吐着，像含着一颗大号的棒棒糖那样。  
   
他说道：“对，慢点，就像是这样。”德拉科的手也没停下，套弄着哈利的阴茎——那处还是粉嫩的，大约只有在男孩看黄片的时候使用过，他满意于此景，勾起一个恶劣的微笑，直到男孩那极其私人的地方像小狗流着口水那般不停落下液体才停下。他摁着哈利的头，让对方深深地含着他的阴茎。  
   
“做得好，”德拉科的声音有些沙哑，他低头赏了男孩一个轻柔的吻，附在额头上，像个奖章或是一个里程碑，“我的男孩。”  
   
男孩的身体红得像煮熟的虾子，上半身已经被扒得精光，空调风有些大于是他的乳头便直立立地在寒冷的空气中挺着，诱人如同两颗大樱桃。可德拉科还衣冠整齐，除了皮带解开，阴茎露出——他的领带甚至还丝毫未动，那个漂亮的结还挂在德拉科的脖子上。“谁叫你来这里的，哈利。”德拉科危险地眯起眼睛，目前来说，他还不想在这个地方将他的宝贝就地正法，即便他的老二蓄势待发，“说出来，我就饶了你这次。”  
   
“你知道的，你值得更好的。”德拉科干巴巴地说道，手穿过男孩的咯吱窝，将他抱起来，不停地亲吻在对方的脸上，“而哈利，你才十七岁，我们不需要那么着急。”  
   
哈利不满地瘪起嘴巴，瞪了眼德拉科，可他的眼角却因刚刚的行为沁出了生理性的泪水——像只小猫咪，丝毫没有危险性，德拉科想到，抹去了他眼边的泪珠。哈利说道：“这不公平，德拉科，一点都不公平，他们都在嘲笑我十七岁了还是个小处男。”他的拳头砸在德拉科的胸膛，接着说道：“都怪你，你这个三十岁的老男人。”  
   
“可你需要我，喜欢我，不是嘛，宝贝。”德拉科无奈地笑着，搂着男孩，将衬衫披在哈利身上，拍拍他的背像幼时母亲哄着不听话的小孩那样，说道：“听话，哈利，你知道你不止该拥有这些。”他闻见男孩的脖颈处、他的发梢还有着柠檬的清香，青涩清新得如同一杯夏日的气泡酒，德拉科的眼神暗了又暗，等待的过程或许漫长，然而一位优秀的猎人总是知道当一切苦尽甘来，所获得的便是最完美的猎物，所以他并不急躁，但显然——他的小桃子却急不可耐地想要送上门来，恳求着他吃下他的果肉，唯独留下硬硬的核。“我只想给你最好的，哈利，当然，你也知道这个三十岁的老男人也渴求你就像鹿渴慕水那般。”  
   
“那就在这儿干我。”哈利大声地嚷嚷着，像只张牙舞爪的小黑猫，不满地挥舞起手臂又一口咬在德拉科的脖子上，昭示自己的主权，“我也想要你，不只是心，还有身体。”  
   
“乖，再过一个月就到了，甜心，再等等你就会拥有你的完美性爱。”德拉科有耐心地哄着哈利，手指在对方的背上画着圈圈，哪怕自己的阴茎硬的快要爆炸，“宝贝，我们不急。”  
   
哈利哼哼，这时他倒开始争强好胜了，摆动着自己的腰肢，像个高傲的将军抬着头，居高临下地瞥着德拉科，拖长调子大声喊道：“德拉科马尔福，你还是个男人嘛！”说罢，手便挑衅地附在德拉科两腿之间揉搓着，技巧却还是生疏，可哈利的表情仍是趾高气扬，活脱脱一只小公鸡。德拉科嬉笑两声，低头吻住对方的唇，以吻封缄，含住对方的嘴唇，吮吸着，下一秒又勾引男孩的舌头与之纠缠，像赫尔墨斯权杖上相交的蛇，德拉科尝到对方的味道——放纵的李子味萦绕在唇间，他的舌头扫过对方的牙齿，离开又再次贴近，更深、更激烈，直教人沉溺在这个如同陈酿的吻中。“现在你知道我是不是男人了。”德拉科说道，亲吻着哈利翘起的眼睫毛。  
   
可哈利却不乐意于此，他想要的更多——最好是男人的阴茎嵌入他，尽管他没有尝过此等滋味，但他想他可以适应，他需要更多的德拉科马尔福，哪怕他只是个十七岁的小屁孩，可他好歹懂得性爱究竟是怎么样，一年级的生理课上就有介绍了，男人与女人相连，依靠一根坚挺的老二，而他愿意为了德拉科马尔福雌伏在下，做他的“女人”。“我想你进入我。”哈利贴在德拉科耳边，轻轻吹着气，像塞壬引诱水手那般低声说着话，下定决心般伸出舌尖舔舐着德拉科的耳廓，“别再忍耐了，Daddy。”  
   
德拉科低声叹了口气，说道：“那你该说出那个魔法词语。”  
   
“请——请你操我。”哈利乖巧地说道，手却不安分地开始解开德拉科的领带，他拉长调子说话，活像在做什么精巧的勾当，“千万别放水哦，德拉科，我在盯着你，不止我的眼睛。”  
   
“你就是我的小祖宗。”德拉科扶着额头，“但亲爱的，你知道的，我只会用手指。而你之后或许需要用你的大腿帮我弄出来。”他揉捏着哈利臀部的肉，像在捏着一团没型的橡皮泥，手指尖绕着哈利的穴口打着转，那儿一开始紧致得很，现在却是正一张一翕，诱惑、勾引着德拉科更多的探入。  
   
德拉科空闲下来的手开始玩弄哈利的乳头，先是刺激中间那一点，再逐渐向外扩张，打着转儿，时不时捏扯一下，接着又换上自己湿润的口腔，好好含着，就像婴儿嘬着奶瓶那样咬住哈利的奶子，他坏笑着问道：“宝贝，你能出奶嘛？”  
   
几乎所有的敏感点都被男人把持，哈利只觉得自己像个容器，快感快要溢出，他喘着气，张开嘴巴却喊不出声，唯一能做的就是发出破碎的呻吟，唾液顺着嘴角往下流，沿着胸膛直直向下，这时候他开始觉得自己像个坏了的性爱玩具，除了无谓的呻吟声已经再也没有作用，明明只是简单地被德拉科把玩着，他都快要射了，面对德拉科的问题，他也就只能嗯嗯啊啊的回复。  
   
男人灵巧的手指像是带着魔力，被对方抚摸过的每一寸，都如同着火一般，而他就像只飞蛾，朝着明火直直飞去，不带一丝犹豫。德拉科在哈利的口袋里发现了套子，他瞟了眼型号，倒是意外地适合他——德拉科盯着那外包装，又瞧了眼正不停往他身上凑的哈利，只觉得今天发生的所有事情像一个陷阱，而他丝毫没意识到哪儿不对还一个劲儿的往里跳。  
   
“你这个小骗子。”  
   
对此，哈利只是无意识地又讨要了一个吻。  
   
德拉科粗暴地打开套子袋，接下来的动作还算轻柔，借着避孕套里的润滑油，终于是塞入了一根手指，男孩的小穴，如他之前所表现出来的一般生疏青涩，当他的手指探进去的时候，哈利果不其然闷哼一声，整个人都软了下来，像滩流水一般倒在德拉科怀里。德拉科不紧不慢地继续探索着，又加入了一根手指，并不停地给予男孩安慰的亲吻，而漫长的探索之后总会得到些许宝贝——他找到了那个至关重要的开关，于是，他反复地刺激那个点，让男孩的嘴里只剩下高亢的欢愉声——德拉科想要自己的男孩得到最好的性爱。  
   
哈利很快就射了，射的那一瞬间，他的身体弓出一个美好的弧度，像是一只破茧的蝴蝶，毕竟还是血气方刚的十七岁小伙，经不起太大的刺激，他倒在德拉科的怀里，呢喃着德拉科的姓名，一遍又一遍，汗将头发染湿，像一只脱水的鱼，大汗淋漓，他依旧在喘息——可德拉科不能让他喘息，他将哈利扶正，自己的阴茎则被男孩夹在大腿中间。经历了刚刚的性爱，哈利早已没了力气，但德拉科依旧火热，他命令般的说道：“夹紧些，甜心，我想你该动一动。”德拉科自主地摆弄着哈利的腿部，“就像是这样，亲爱的小孩。”  
   
“可我做不到了，德拉科。”哈利哭叫着，刚刚积攒的太多快感压倒了最后一根芦苇草，他无神地啜泣着，大腿小幅度地摆动着，摩擦着德拉科的阴茎，“这样可以嘛…唔…”  
   
德拉科冷酷地说道：“不，宝贝，你需要开足马力。”  
   
“我真的做不到了！”  
   
“那刚刚是哪位不听话的小孩要勾引Daddy的？”德拉科挑起眉毛说道。可哈利却不管不顾，他停下自己的动作，撅起嘴巴，回话道：“我不是不听话的小孩。”“那就帮我弄出来，这是Daddy的命令。”德拉科皱着眉头，下着最后通牒——但他总是对自家小祖宗没有办法，叹了口气，抓住对方的手，强硬地借着哈利的手反复套弄自己火辣的阴茎，而德拉科自己则又开始玩弄哈利身上所有的敏感点。他引领着男孩的手把握着自己的睾丸，从上到下反复撸动着，德拉科舒爽地喟叹着，小小地啄着哈利一寸寸肌肤。“我要射了，哈利。”德拉科咬住哈利的耳朵，自己的精液则沾了对方一手。  
   
德拉科坏笑地说道：“你该尝尝我的味道。”  
   
令他没想到的是，哈利还真的将那些白浊的粘稠物沾了些尝了点，他砸吧砸吧嘴巴，嘴角还留着些色情的罪证。德拉科愣了下，大笑着抱住了男孩，说道：“你真是Daddy的宝贝。”  
   
“闭嘴，德拉科，吻我。”  
   
男孩仰起头，开始期待一个纯洁的吻的落下。

-END-


End file.
